Continuation of earlier studies, previously reported, on the genetic system of the all-female parthenogenetic grasshopper Moraba virgo, using hybridisation with related species to produce triploids and banding techniques to identify chromosomal regions. Studies of the karyotypes of desert grasshoppers belonging to the genera Culmacris and Warramunga, using the newer banding techniques to investigate the genetic architecture of the species, with special reference to the 'stasipatric' model of chromosomal speciation.